Agent Barton was sent to put me in time out
by sillystarshine
Summary: just a short little one shot on Kid Clintasha and the trouble they get into while on the playground.


"Race you to the swings Tasha!" Clint shouts to his best friend as soon as their teacher opens the classroom door letting them out for recess.

"You're on! On your marks..." Natasha starts  
"Get set..."  
"Go!"

And both are off like a rocket, with Clint quickly taking the lead. He looks back and smiles thinking to himself that he's actually going to beat her this time. But then out of no where Natasha is right on his heels. Clint starts putting all he's got into the race, but it's no use Natasha easily runs past him and is already sitting smugly on the swing.

"I win...again" she tells him simply when he finally reaches her.

"Yea yea what ever i'll beat you one day. Do you want me to give you a push?"

"Nah, i got it."  
Clint nods and heads over to the other swing when all of a sudden he's pushed to the side. Sitting smugly in the swing Clint was about to use was the culprit; Loki the new exchange student from Norwegia or something Clint could care less where the kid was from all he cared about was the fact that he took his seat.

"Hey I was going to sit there!" Clint exclaims.

"It's not my fault you move at the pace of a snail."  
Natasha who was watching Clint's reaction steps in as soon as she sees Clint clench his left hand into a fist.

"Here Clint you can have my swing." She tells him jumping off the swing and holding it out for him.

"But then you don't have a swing Tasha."

"Don't worry I'll get a swing." She tells him with a smirk and a quick glance at Loki.

Natasha walks over to Loki and waits for him to come to a stop.

"Can I help you Romanoff?"  
Natasha looks up at him sweetly(this trick always worked on her other classmates) "Well Loki i was just wondering if you could perhaps let me have a turn on the swing so Clint and I can swing together."

"Oh well when you ask like that...The answer is still no! You think i'm dull enough to fall for your little act? Please I'm not Barton."  
Natasha sees red the second that last line left Loki's lips. But she doesn't show it; instead she walks closer to Loki and offers him a push.

"Well since you stopped my momentum i think you owe me a push at the very least." He tells her. Natasha goes to stand behind him. "Just give me a moment to adjust my hands." He tells her letting go of the chain link holding the swing aloft. Natasha seizes the moment and quickly pulls back the swing before giving Loki a hard push that sends him flying off the seat. Natasha quickly climbs onto the seat and looks down at Loki who's wiping sand off of himself angrily.

"You're so nice Loki. Thank you for giving me the swing." She tells him her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You just wait Natasha I'll get you back!" he tells her before storming off.

"Told you i'd get a swing." she tells Clint.  
Clint just smiles and shakes his head before giving her a high five.

They had only been swinging for a few minutes when Loki comes back. But he's not alone, standing next to him is one of the playground moderators. She calls Natasha over and tells her that Loki has just told her a very interesting story. She's about to give Natasha a chance to tell her own side of the story when Peggy (who's a grade above Natasha and Clint) runs over to them frantically shouting "Steve is having an asthma attack! Come help quick!" So instead of hearing Natasha's explinantion of the events she tells her she's benched for the rest of recess before rushing over to help Steve. Loki all the while is sitting in Natasha's vacated swing with a look of satisfaction.

Clint runs over to Natasha to find out what happened and glares at Loki when he learns that Natasha'a been benched for the rest of their break. He really couldn't stand that little tattle-tale.

"Come on I'll walk you over to the bench." Clint tells her with a wink.

Once they're about halfway to the benches Clint stops and tells Natasha to climb onto his back. Explaing that they'll act like Natasha hurt her ankle and that he's just carrying her to the nurses office when really they'll walk to the farthest corner of the playground. Natasha quickly scrambles onto his back and they continue past the benches.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Clint freezes mid step slowly turning around to see Mr. Coulson their history teacher,looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh Mr. Coulson we didn't see you there. Well you see Natasha hurt her ankle when we were racing so i'm taking her to the nurses office."

Natasha sniffles a little to make their story seem more believable"I told Clint that i could walk on my own but he insisted on carrying me Mr. Coulson."

The teacher rolls his eyes knowing that the two were up to something(when weren't they) but lets them continue on their way. As they walk away Clint's grip on Natasha starts to falter and through gritted teeth he tells her "Stop squirming!"

"I would if you'd actually hold onto me! You're always like 2 seconds away from dropping me." She tells him pointedly

" Maybe if you weren't so heavy...

Natasha gasp "You take that back Clinton Barton! That's rude."

"umm no i wont take it back."

Natasha gives him a small glare before pinching his shoulder.

"Ow! hey what was that for?!"

"I told you take it back! or else i'll do it again." She warns him.

"fine, fine i take it back! I was only joking anyways."

"oh i know i just wanted to pinch you."

Clint opens his mouth but quickly closes it when he can't think of a response.

When they finally reach their destination Clint begs Natasha to climb the giant tree that stands there.

"Come on Natasha please?"

"Alright fine but if i fall to my doom i'm blaming you!" she tells him jokingly. They sit in the tree for the rest of their break laughing and talking about nothing and of course plotting their revenge against Loki.

* * *

**A/N: just a short little one shot i've had in my head for the past week or 2. anyways hoped you like it! Insparation came from the drawing used as the story cover which was drawn by tumblr user therealrussianspy If you liked this please check out my other kid!venger fic S.H.I.E.L.D. Family. please review it means a lot when you do!**


End file.
